


Dangerous Eyes

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2016 [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Ryan adores shibari, and Ray adores Ryan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day twenty three. The prompt was shibari.

It always took a very long time to set up the complex rope work for a shibari scene, and Ryan loved that. Ray thought he could probably spend hours, tying knots in the thin rope like a dedicated boy scout. Ray found it a bit boring after a while, but he’d do it for Ryan. He loved the way Ryan started off casually, talking to him as he began the rope work, but then he would slowly become silent, dominant with just his eyes. 

Ray couldn’t move, his arms tightly bound behind him, and his knees bent back so that his ankles were attached to his wrists. The knots in the ropes bit into his skin, and if he squirmed or shifted, different parts of the harness would cut into him. He resigned to stay very still, which he knew Ryan would prefer anyways. 

Ryan’s eyes were full of energy and light, the kind of mischievous glow Ray knew very well. He smiled down at Ray, taking a step back to admire the whole thing. 

“You look so pretty,” he said, voice hushed. 

“Thank you,” Ray replied softly. He didn’t know what else to say, and Ryan laughed softly.

“I know you hate the waiting, but it’s worth it,” he said.

“It’s okay with me,” Ray protested. Ryan rolled his eyes. 

“You’ve been hard for a while now. That can’t have been fun, or comfortable,” Ryan teased. 

Ray knew it was true, and he cast his glance down to his cock. Ever since Ryan’s gaze had turned predatory and warm, Ray had been aroused in anticipation of the night’s events. 

Ryan approached him, and pushed him onto his back. Ray was helpless to stop him, and he was comforted by the way Ryan kept him from falling completely over. Ryan lowered his mouth down to Ray’s chest, pressing light kisses in between the lines of rope, down his belly, around his hips. Ray couldn’t contain a soft whimper. 

“Patience,” Ryan whispered into his skin. Ray closed his eyes as Ryan lightly bit his hip bone, then slowly sucked on the warm skin until it was flushed pink. 

Ryan moved his fingers up into Ray’s hair, pulling on it lightly. Ray sighed out in pleasure, and Ryan kissed him on the mouth, biting his lip. 

Ryan’s hand crept down to wrap loosely around Ray’s cock. Ray moaned into his mouth. He pulled his head back, grinning. 

“Do you want me to blow you?” Ryan asked, his eyes shining.

“Please,” Ray said. 

Ryan lowered himself to Ray’s hips again, this time taking him into his mouth without any teasing. Ray cried out, tried to buck his hips, tried to grab at Ryan’s body, but he instead squirmed uselessly against his bindings. All he could do was look down into Ryan’s teasing eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
